1. Field
Embodiments relate to a touch window.
2. Background
A touch window, which performs an input function through a touch of an image displayed on a display by an input device such as a stylus pen or a finger, has been applied to various electronic appliances.
For example, the touch window may include a sensing electrode on a substrate and a wire electrode connected with the sensing electrode to detect a position of a touch by detecting a variation in capacitance when an area, in which the sensing electrode may be provided, is touched. A touch signal detected from the sensing electrode is transmitted to a chip mounted on a printed circuit board through the wire electrode, so that an operation based on the touch signal may be performed.
Noise may be generated from the wire electrode formed of a conductive material, and when the sensing electrode is touched, a touch error may occur and touch efficiency may be degraded due to the noise generated from the wire electrode. Accordingly, a touch window that solves the above problems is required.